


I'll Love You Forever

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bedtime Stories, Books, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, LoreTober (Lore Olympus), Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: A cute bedtime story shared between two of our favorite characters and their children. Total fluff piece.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	I'll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for yesterday's prompt Cuddle/Kiss. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.  
> I absolutely love the book Love You Forever and all used words from that belong to the author. I highly recommend going to read the book and supporting the author.

**I'll Love You Forever**

"Mommy, Mommy, read us a book! Please?!" It had been a long day for Persephone. She had been helping her mother with harvest and Hades with judging souls as there were more than normal. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to put the kids to bed and go to sleep herself, but as she looked into the hopeful faces of her darling son and daughter she knew she could deny them nothing. 

"Alright my sweetlings why don't you go brush your teeth and then crawl in bed with Mommy and I'll read you a book." They ran off down the hall and she made her way to her room to prepare for bed herself. 

The bed was soft and cushioned. It was like sleeping on a cloud. She grabbed a book from the stack on the side table and smiled as she saw the title that gleamed up at her. 'Love You Forever' was one of her favorite books and it spoke precisely how she felt about her children. It was a book her mother had read to her as a child. 

It wasn't long before two small bodies climbed their way into her bed and cuddled to each side of her. She held them close for a moment and then opened the book to the first page. She kissed the tops of their heads before beginning to read. 

**"Love You Forever by Robert Munsch. A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."** She read to them of how the baby grew and grew and grew until he was a man who held his mother and then his baby girl. 

Their faces held such happiness and wonder as she read to them that it always seemed to soothe her weary soul. It didn't matter though whether it was her or Hades reading, they simply pleasured in the nightly tradition. 

Poor Hades had been a set from that tradition often recently. He was overworked and exhausted by the time he made it home from judging and his other responsibilities, that he was barely able to eat before he crawled into bed to fall asleep. Often his dinners were cold by the time he got to them and she didn't get any time with him as she was usually already asleep. 

It was the reason she had taken to helping him judge souls. So he could come home to them earlier and so that she could have even a few minutes with him. She missed her husband and their children missed their father. She knew though that he missed them just as much. 

When she finished the book she looked down at her children and smiled to find them sleeping peacefully. She carefully laid the book aside and curled her arms around her children, holding them close to her as she as well slipped off into a serene sleep with a whispered:  **"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my babies you'll be."**

He walked through the door to a quiet house once again. He used to love coming home to his quiet house with his dogs, but now it just made him sad. He loved coming home to his wife cooking and his children playing. He would join his wife and help her finish their dinner before grabbing up their children, listening to them squeal in joy as he swung them around. He missed their laughter and joy. He missed his wife's ringing giggles. He missed bedtime stories on the couch. He missed his life. 

Things had been so hectic lately and it had left very little time for his family. Most nights he arrived home to a cold meal and an asleep family. He would check his children, making sure they were comfortably tucked in and kiss their heads before making his way to his room and crawling into bed with Persephone. 

He would be awake and gone before any of them woke in the mornings leaving behind a fully prepared breakfast for them. It was his way of apologizing and making sure they were taken care of in the morning, as well as making Persephone's life a little easier. He loved his family. 

Hades dropped his bag on the hook heading to the kitchen to find his meal. It had been his favorite of course and he felt terrible at having missed it again. Once he finished he washed his dishes and placed them in the rack to dry; there was no need to leave Persephone with any extra work. He told the dogs goodnight before making his way down the hall to the rooms where his beloved children lay.

They had been quite a surprise when they came along. His son was the eldest and their biggest surprise. Hades had always been told he would never be able to have any children. When Persephone came down sick, they had thought there was something seriously wrong, but to find out she was pregnant was overwhelmingly exhilarating for the pair. They threw themselves into planning. 

Everything didn't quite go as planned and it was harder than they imagined, but they pulled through. It was only a couple of years later that their daughter joined their family. She was easier in many ways, but they still had so much to learn. These past few years had been the best years of Hades' life. 

Having to be away from them killed him. It was like all the happiness had been sucked from his world and the little bubble that had held their lives had suddenly been popped. Illness had struck the humans and suddenly trying to keep up at work became a priority. 

Gone were the days of playing around and having fun. The days of exhausting work and no downtime and heartache and grief appeared. It was like a vengeful Titan had descended on the Gods. He wasn't the only one struggling either. 

He knew that Demeter was pulling in harvests as fast as she could to try to feed all the sick and weary. Persephone was going between him and her mother trying to help where she could. Hera had an influx of end of life marriages that played havoc on her emotional state. 

Zeus was trying to deal with the influx of paperwork and fieldwork from everything. Suddenly being King of the Gods was rearing its ugly head for him. While Poseidon tried his best to clean waters as they were contaminated from the sick and dead. They were all being hit on all sides with no end in sight. 

Hades peered inside the first door only to find an empty bed. The panic didn't set in though until he found the other room empty as well. He rushed down the hall to his and Persephone's room hoping and praying that they were there. 

He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes though. There laying in the big king-sized bed was his life. His wife lay in the middle with their two children cuddled to each side of her. He leaned against the doorframe for a moment, just drinking in the miracle before him. 

Slowly and silently he made his way to the bed, trying his best not to wake the sleeping trio. There on the mattress on his side was a book. This book was special. 'Love You Forever' was his wife's favorite bedtime story as a child. It was one he came to treasure as well. 

This book wasn't just any old copy though. No, when Persephone found out she was pregnant for the first time Hades had wanted to do something special for her. So, he had gone to the mortal realm and asked her mother for the book. 

He hadn't expected her to be so receptive, but like him she wanted her daughter to have something special. It was a tradition that even Demeter wanted to carry on. When he gave the book to Persephone she had cried and thanked him profusely. He of course told her of her mother's involvement who she also thanked in turn. After that moment that book went everywhere their children would be sleeping. 

Demeter had read it to them. Hera had read it to them. Hebe, Ares, Aphrodite, Eros, heck even Hecate, and Zeus had read that book to them. To say his children were spoiled would be an understatement. He felt horrible that they hadn't seen any of their family lately with everyone being so busy. 

He decided then and there that everyone needed a day off and that day would be tomorrow. The humans could handle things for one day. They all needed rest for their own mental and emotional health. There was no shame in admitting that. He sent off a quick text to his family, friends, and staff to take the next day off. 

He then set about finding some nightclothes and changing. Once he was comfortable he gently rearranged his children and Persephone so their babies could lie between them and would be safe. Finally, he picked up the book and set it on the table beside him as he climbed into his bed to lay beside his son. 

He stroked the soft hair on his son's head thinking about his family and all he had gained these past several years. He was the luckiest man in the world and he would never forget that. He wouldn't let this setback ruin their world. He would make sure that his wife and kids had everything they needed including their husband and father. 

He didn't know what the future would hold, but he knew he would always protect them. As he watched over his sleeping wife and children he sang out softly:  **"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my life you'll be."** With that, he joined his family in the land of dreams. Tomorrow was another day and it was a day that would once again be filled with laughter, happiness, and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of this cute piece between Persephone, Hades, and their kids. I feel so bad for them, but they are so adorable! 
> 
> Leave me a comment down below, hit those Kudos button, and don't forget to follow me so that you don't miss any upcoming content.
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃


End file.
